Operation ZERO: From a Different Perspective
by numbah435spiritsong
Summary: Remember how in Operation: ZERO there was a girl hanging on a lamppost on Moonbase with senior citizombies climbing up to get her? And a guy ran past her? My take on what happened in Operation ZERO. 23/35.
1. Chapter 1

Yay another 23/35 fanfic! :D Y'all remember how in Operation ZERO on Moonbase there was a girl hanging onto a lamppost yelling? It looked a lot like Numbah 23, didn't it? And Numbah 35 was running past her. Well, I got an idea about it, and wrote a bit, and here it is! My newest (and second) fanfic, Operation ZERO: From a Different Perspective. Enjoy :) and R&R!

* * *

><p>Operation ZERO: From a Different Perspective<p>

Numbah 23 POV

The KND operatives were still battling the senior citizombies at the Moonbase. But slowly, all the operatives were losing the battles and were being turned into the citizombies.

"There's too many of 'em!" a girl yelled in the distance. Virginia couldn't really try to help the others; she was busy fighting her own fight. She was on a lamppost, and some citizombies were climbing to get her. Virginia started yelling at the top of her lungs, "Help somebody! AAHHHH!"

Numbah 35 POV

Bartie was running away from the citizombies when he heard a yell. "Help somebody! AAHHHHH!" He recognized it as Virginia. He looked up and saw her hanging on for dear life on a lamppost and yelling her lungs out. Some senior citizombies were climbing to get her. Bartie grabbed a g.u.m.z.o.o.k.a. from a fallen operative and shot the zombies down. She slid off the post and caught her breath. "Thanks Numbah 35. I owe you another one, huh?"

He smiled, recalling Fanny's sleepover a couple months ago. The Teen Ninjas had got into the Moonbase by impersonating the girls (and Numbah 4) from the sleepover, and he had ended up saving Numbah 23 from a Teen Ninja who stole her pillow. "Aw, don't mention it. But we'd better run!"

* * *

><p>Numbah 23 POV<p>

Virginia was relieved that Numbah 35 had saved her from the citizombies. They had started running and shooting down the senior citizombies. But however much they took out, more took their place. Numbah 23 tripped and fell on the ground, and didn't get up. Numbah 35 ran over to her, and hoisted her up. The zombies were getting closer and closer to them. It was too much. Soon, Numbah 23 and 35 stopped running and slid into a closet. The coast was clear for any villains trying to get them. Bartie was still supporting Virginia, because she hurt her leg. She collapsed on the floor. Numbah 23 thought she was being a big burden to Numbah 35, cuz she had to be saved by him every time they were together. That thought made the brunette embarrassed. "We can't hold out any longer, Numbah 35. They're gonna catch us sooner or later. We're gonna be turned into the zombies, too."

Numbah 35 POV

Bartie stood by the closet door, on the lookout for any senior citizombie who might be coming for them. He turned to Virginia. "Don't be so negative, Numbah 23. We can still fight." But as he said that, he doubted they could. Numbah 23 was rubbing her leg. She had tripped and fallen hard. And there were only the two of them versus all the operatives and villains. Bartie was pretty sure that Numbah 86 and Soopreme Leader Numbah 362 were transformed, too. Also, he didn't want Virginia to get more hurt than she was. It was bad enough to see her in pain right now. Numbah 35 helped Numbah 23 bandage her leg. She would be okay on her own, even if he wasn't there to protect her. She was a tough girl.

He looked outside, and saw the citizombies approaching the closet. Virginia gasped. She had seen them, too. Suddenly, he thought of an idea. Bartie kept his voice low as he told Virginia, "You still have a chance to escape. I'll fend them off by myself."

"But you'll get turned into a zombie!"

He looked into her eyes. "I'll be fine. I won't be as worried if I know that you're safe. Do as I say and find Numbah 1. Hopefully he won't be zombified and you can help him. Just trust me!"

Numbah 23 looked at him sadly. "Okay," she agreed. Then, she did something that shocked him. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck, Bartie." And with that, she slipped out of the closet, unseen.

The sound of the zombies came closer, and Numbah 35 shook his head. He would be sitting there for the rest of the day, wondering what Virginia just did, but he couldn't. His life was in danger. Bartie braced himself for the battle that he would have to fight and lose alone. "I hope you're safe, Virginia. This fight is for you." A couple seconds later, the door was flung open, and sounds of a battle rang out all over the Moonbase, just like all the others.

* * *

><p>Numbah 23 POV<p>

As she ran away, she couldn't believe what she just did. She, Numbah 23, had kissed her crush, Numbah 35. She would be sitting in a corner someplace, wondering about it at that moment, but the situation was desperate. Virginia had to find refuge someplace. As she ran, she noticed that she was crying. Virginia didn't want to leave Bartie, but he had insisted, saying he wouldn't be as worried if he knew she was safe. That made Numbah 23 feel giddy inside. But that feeling was gone when she heard a scream. She recognized the voice. It was HIM. Virginia stopped in her tracks, not caring if anyone found her, as his scream echoed off the walls and in her mind. It broke her heart in two, and tears streamed down her cheeks violently than ever. Virginia knew that Bartie Stork had been turned into a senior citizombie, despite what he had told her. Now, Numbah 23 was even more determined to not get turned into a zombie. She was going to find Numbah 1.

* * *

><p>So, how was it! There will be another chapter describing what happens later! and remember to R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of Operation ZERO: From a Different Perspective. Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

><p>Operation ZERO: From a Different Perspective<p>

Numbah 23 POV

LATER:

Virginia watched from a closet in the control room as Numbah 1 fought his sector. She shook her head, feeling sympathy for him. She knew it would be hard if she was to fight her own sector.

She sighed, and images of Bartie telling her he'd be fine rushed back to her head. Numbah 23 sat down, defeated, next to a whole bunch of umbrellas. There was something weird about them, though. She took a closer look at them. It was the birthday suits! They weren't all fixed, though. Numbah 2 must've been fixing them and had been transformed into a zombie. She had a feeling that Sector V would need them, so she set about to finish at least some of the birthday suits. After all, she, Virginia Sims, was a scientist, like the others.

* * *

><p>Sorry that was sooo short. I wanted to save the last part for another chapter. I know, I skipped a whole bunch of stuff that was in between. But I was so tired D: Oh well. R&amp;R please! :D Next chapter coming uppp soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It's the end! :D Enjoi!

* * *

><p>Operation ZERO: From a Different Perspective<p>

Numbah 23 POV

END-

Grandfather and Numbah 0 had gotten decommissioned, turning the world all back to normal. Numbah 23 smiled. She had saved the day, along with Numbah 1.

"Hey, Virginia!" She turned and gasped when she saw Numbah 35 running towards her. Virginia ran into his arms. "Bart- I mean, Numbah 35! I was so depressed when I heard you scream because I knew that the zombies had gotten you! And you said that you'd be fi-"

Bartie put a finger to her lips. "You're rambling again, Virginia. I'm just so happy that you didn't get turned into a citizombie."

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad, too."

Numbah 35 smiled back. Then he took a step back and said, "Now you look like you're about to fall over from exhaustion."

It was true. Virginia felt weak all of a sudden, and collapsed. All the blood had rushed to her head. Bartie caught her just in time, and picked her up bridal style. "We need to get you fixed up, Ginni. I wouldn't want you to be all tired when we fix up Moonbase together."

Virginia smiled, eyes half closed, and mumbled, "I wouldn't want it any other way." Bartie leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Payback time, Gin. Payback time."

* * *

><p>Aw, don't you think that was cute? :D heehee. i think it did. please R&amp;R! :D<p> 


End file.
